Too Little
by starstruk97
Summary: Carlos hates being short. Always being told he's too little or too young. People always baby him, tell him to be careful just becuase his tiny or the youngest. But what's worse? When your best friends belittle you. I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one shot that popped into my head Enjoy!**

"Just be careful out there bro, State West is usually huge!" Kendall slinked a bare arm around his tan friend's shoulders.

"Jeez Kendall, stop acting like my mami. I've played hockey before. I've only be doing in for what, 10 years?" Carlos grumbled, shaking his friends' arm off, resuming changing into his hockey gear.

"Yeah I know, but they are big and rough, you gotta watch yourself out there bud. I'm just sayin', be careful. You could get hurt." He patted Carlos' dark hair, reaching for his own hockey jersey.

"You could get hurt too! I'm not going out alone, why don't you tell everyone to be careful?" Carlos sulked, sick of being babied.

"Come on man, it's just cas' your... well you're little. You're the smallest in the team, and the youngest, we gotta protect you." Kendall smiled, not seeing how his friend was hurt by this.

"What's that got to do with anything? Someone has to be the youngest and smallest! It doesn't make me less of a player than everyone else!" Carlos cried, getting frustrated at his older friend.

"Buddy, State West has a certain game play. Their big players gang up on the oppositions little players, in this case, you. Their main focus will be to hurt you and take you out, they'll check you every chance they have. Plus, Darren is the captain of State West, you know he hates James and I."

"I can hold my own, thanks! I made this team didn't I? Jeez! And what does Darren hating you and James have to do with me?" Carlos slammed his locker shut, facing his taller friend angrily.

"I'm not saying you can't hold your own Carlitos, it'll just be harder and more dangerous for you, than the rest of the team." Kendall ruffled Carlos' hair earning an angry growl. "And about Darren, James and I, may or may not have gotten into a fight with him last week about this game, and somehow our ages were mentioned and he found out you were the youngest by a bit and I have this really, really strong feeling that he may have told his team that, and they'll gang up on you even more to get to James and I..." Kendall looked down sheepishly.

Carlos growled, spun around and stormed out of the locker rooms. Why did everyone treat him differently just because he was either the smallest or the youngest, or both! They either babied him like he has a 7 year old, or ganged up on him, trying to beat him down! He was so sick of it!

"Dude! No need to freak! Just looking out for you!" He heard Kendall yell after him, but didn't turn.

"Alright Team, they are going to be rough, but then, so are we. We've just got to keep cool, get our heads in the game and play smart!" Coach Rellings yelled in an encouraging voice while his boy's huddled around him.

The team cheered, pumping themselves up, seconds away from heading on the rink.

"So are you ready? Are you up to this?"

"Yes!" The team yelled simultaneously.

"Are you ready to WIN?"

"YES!"

"Then starting team, get out there and win!"

The guys cheered, the starting team making their way onto the ice.

"Carlos!" the coach called, grabbing a hold of his shoulder, "You're starting on the bench today mate, Craig will be taking your place for now."

"What? Why? I always start!" Carlos gasped confused and downtrodden.

"State West is just a little too rough for someone your size. They gang up on the smallest, which would be you. I don't want you to get hurt, or the other team member to get angry." Coach explained.

The explanation fuelled Carlos anger even more, but he kept it in check, "Will I be playing, sir? At all?"

"We'll see Carlos, maybe, it depends how rough the game is, and how we are doing. Sorry kid, it's not your fault or playing ability, you're a great player, you're just a little small."

"Yeah, like that's new." Carlos mumbled under his breath. "Thanks Coach." He said respectfully, before making his way to the beach, watching as the game got under way.

It was half way through the second period; the score was 2-1, State West in the lead. Carlos still hadn't been on, and guess who had scored his team's only goal: Kendall.

Suddenly, Jake was checked into the wall by two large State West's. He crumpled to the ground and didn't get back up.

Time was called, and Coach Rellings ran out onto the rink, kneeling beside his fallen player.

"Jake, what hurts?" He asked seriously.

"Ribs." Jake gasped, moaning in pain.

"Shit! Well you're out of this game." The first aid team, helped Jake of the ice and escorted him down to the locker rooms to assess his injuries.

"Get your replacement on the ice, so we can start the game." The ref commanded.

Coach walked to his bench, looking at each of his bench players intently. "Damn it!" he hissed, "Carlos, you're on. Be careful."

"Thanks Coach!" Carlos yelled graciously, before skating onto the ice. He saw the scared look pass through his three friend's eyes', Kendall's specifically.

The game was rough, Carlos must admit, he was being ganged up on. He's been repeatedly checked into the boards but the biggest teenager's he's ever seen. Though that didn't deter him.

He had the puck and was skating towards the goal. No one was open so he could pass, be he had an open shot. Go for it, he though. Swinging his stick back, he smacked the puck with all his might, sending it flying, and right into the goal.

Before he could celebrate, let alone get his balance again, the two biggest men on the State West team smashed into him, checking him into the boards harshly.

His tiny limp body, crumpled to the ground, two heavy bodies falling on top. He cried out in pain, his vision blurring.

"Carlos?" He heard a familiar voice murmur in the background. He yelped and whimpered in pain, as the two bigger boys pushed themselves off of him, none too gently.

"Carlos? Talk to me. What hurts?" Kendall's voice, maybe? Logan's? Coach's?

He tried to tell them, he really did, but when he opened his mouth a pathetic whine came out.

"Call an ambulance!" Defiantly Coach's voice.

"Hey Carlos, buddy, you're gonna be alright." Logan soothed, placing a hand on his.

"You scored buddy, a damn awesome goal if you ask me. Gotta chance to win now, you little champ." James softly patted his tan check.

"Bloody hell!" And there was Kendall. "Told you! Told you this would bloody happen! Coach should have kept you off! You're too damn little! Knew they were gonna hurt you, now look! God damn it!"

Carlos' heart sank. He was being treated differently, picked on, _bullied__**, **_just because of his stature and age. Even worse, by his own friend. The leader of their group. Carlos let a lone tear fall, not from physical pain, but from emotional.

"I told him to be careful!" Kendall growled.

That was the last thing Carlos heard before he let himself slide into unconsciousness.

**DONE! Thinking of making this two chapters longer, but atm its a one shot... I hoped you liked it? Feed back? Should I continue? R&R please? It really makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I obviously have decided to add another chapter! YAY for you guys! Hope you enjoy it.**

"Family of Carlos Garcia?" A doctor with greying hair and glasses called out across the waiting area.

"Yes?" Mr Garcia stood up, followed by Logan, Kendall and James, who had only just arrived after finishing the hockey game.

"I would just like to have a brief talk with you about Carlos, before you may go in and see him. Follow me." The doctor led the four males down the hallway where they stopped outside room 402.

"How is he?" Mr Garcia asked worriedly.

"He's fine. Just woke up ten minutes ago and was asking for you and his friends. His injuries were easy to treat, and he should be able to leave whenever you are ready. He tour four ligaments in his right ankle, which is why he has been fitted with a moon boot and crutches. We have x-rayed his ankle, and it isn't broken but may be fractured, we'll have a specialist have a look at the x-rays and let you know as soon as possible. Though we don't think he has. He has a minor concussion which we have pain killers for him to take every 6 hours." The doctor handed the small box of pills over.

"His rib are bruised, but only lightly, I advice he rests in bed for a couple of days, as using his crutches too much will put strain on them. He came in with blood with coming from his mouth, but not to worry, he split the inside of his cheek open, is all. The bleeding stopped quite quickly and will heal in a week or two. Other than those minor injuries, he is fine. He will need to be in the moon boot for 4 – 8 weeks and in a week I would suggest he starts going to the physio. He should be out of crutches in 2 – 3 weeks. You may now go see him, and then fill out the paper work to take him home."

"Thank you doctor." Mr Garcia said graciously, and led the three teenagers into the room.

"Papi!" Carlos called as he saw his father enter the room, followed by his three friends.

"Hey mijo, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little sore, but I got crutches!" Carlos smiled, looking at his friends, but his smile faded when he saw Kendall, he quickly looked away. "Did we win?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah bud, 4-3. Logan and I scored a goal each as well. All four of us." James said excitedly.

"Woah! Really? Good work guys. I hope coach is happy!" Carlos smiled up at his tallest friend.

"Yeah well he's not too happy that we've lost two team members for a couple weeks." Kendall growled.

Everyone fell silent again.

"I'm just going to fill out the forms so we can take you home, mijo. I'll leave you four alone." With that, Mr Garcia left the four friends in the small hospital room.

"So..." Logan squeaked awkwardly.

"Kendall, why are you mad at me?" Carlos asked innocently, big chocolate eyes, wide.

"I'm not angry." He groaned.

"Yeah you are." Carlos' eyes teared up but he refused to let them fall. "When I got hurt, Logan and James were comforting me. What were you doing? Yelling and swearing at me! You yelling: 'I told him to be careful!' was the last thing I heard before I blacked out! It wasn't; 'you'll be ok, bud.' Or 'Good work, you're so brave.' No! It was you yelling!"

"Carlos." Kendall signed.

"No Kendall, I was angry at you because of what you said to me in the locker rooms. You know I'm sensitive about my height! And there you were bullying me about it!"

"I wasn't bullying you!" Kendall gasped.

"You were excluding me, treating me different because on my height. That's a form of bullying!" Carlos cried.

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want this to happen." Kendall deflated.

"No one wanted this to happen. I didn't either. But I didn't want to be left out and treated differently to prevent it. I'm not glass, I won't shatter. Just cas' I'm small doesn't mean I'm not tough."

"Carlos, buddy, I'm so sorry. I just – I – I don't know. I wanted to protect you." Kendal stuttered, walking to sit by Carlos.

"It's alright Kenny, I forgive you. Just next time protect me while I'm on the ice, don't keep me of it. And I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Carlos looked up into green eyes.

"I forgive you. And I promise not to do that again." Kendall pulled his smallest friend into a hug, holding tight.

"Cute." James laughed with Logan, before they too joined in on the hug.

"Boys?"

"Yes?" All the boys yelled, jumping out of the hug acting as if they weren't just having a chick flick moment.

"We can leave now." Mr Garcia laughed.

"Sweet!" Carlos sang, slowing swinging his leg off the side of the bed.

"Here." Carlos looked up to see Kendall handing him his crutches.

"Thanks." Carlos took his crutches and slowly made his way to the car. His friends watching him like hawks all the way.

"Do you need help to get in the car?" Kendall asked as they reached the red seven seater.

"Kendall! What did we just say about babying?" Carlos growled, dark look in his eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just natural!" Kendall hurried.

Carlos laughed and smiled, "just messing with you bro, yeah I would love some help. My ribs hurt so badly."

Kendall signed, smiled, and helped his friend into the car, not before giving Carlos a warm hug.

"Oh, this is so going on facebook." James laughed.

Kendall whipped around to see James holding his phone up, obviously capturing the hug in a photo. "Oh no you don't!"

James screamed and ran as Kendall chased him, all the while trying to post the photo on facebook.

"What should the tag say?" James gasped, "'Coming out to the world!' or 'forgive and faggot!'"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey buddy." Logan sat beside Carlos, out of the stupid friends' way.

"Hey." Carlos giggled.

"Don't worry about anything okay? If it makes it any better, Kendall cornered me and said exactly what he said to you to me. Yeah, it's frustrating being treated differently or babied because your short but, its shows they care. He ever cornered James and told him to be careful and watch out for Darren. So you not alone, it's just how Kendall is."

"Oh." Carlos looked down, "Now I felt kinda bad."

"Don't worry, I think he has forgotten. He's angrier at James now." Logan looked over to see Kendall and James clawing at each other on the ground, fighting over the phone.

"Yeah. Everything's good."

"Not everything." Logan smirked evilly, Carlos looked at him confused, "Kendall after the wrong phone, I've got the photo!" Logan laughed showing Carlos the small photo of them hugging, "Now what was the tag going to say? 'Get a room!' or 'newly wed'?"

"LOGAN!"

**DONE! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! One of the first stories with more than one chapter that I've actually finished! Thinking back, that's kind of sad. :\**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
